Beruma Dinkuri
' Beruma Dinkuri is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School.' Appearance https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Beruma_Dinkuri?action=edit&section=1 Beruma wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Beruma has short, somewhat bobbed, dark purple hair with a sideswept fringe. She has blue eyes and wears brown, square-framed glasses. She wears a camera around her neck. Her bust size is 1. Before the June 7th, 2018 Build she had light orange hair, green eyes, and larger green glasses. Personality Edit Beruma looking suspiciously at the camera. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Beruma is a Sleuth. During above 80%'''school atmosphere, if she sees Yandere-chan committing murder, or sees a corpse, she will act upon the Social Butterfly persona. She will make a suspicious pose if Yandere-chan points her camera at her. During below '''80% school atmosphere, she will react with the Phone Addict persona upon witnessing murder or a corpse. She will give Yandere-chan a suspicious look if she points her camera at her. Background Edit According to her Student Profile, she is one of the most intelligent and hard-working students in the school, to the point of forgoing self-care. Routine Edit 'Above 80% Atmosphere' Edit At 7:00 AM, Beruma enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Photography Club on the third floor and chats with the club members. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Photography Club at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Photography Club and stays there until the end of the day. 'Below 80% Atmosphere' Edit At 7:00 AM, Beruma enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Photography Club on the third floor. At 7:20 AM she leaves the clubroom and investigates various students. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to investigate various students at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Photography Club and stays there until the end of the day. Relationships Edit 'Dafuni Bureiku' Edit :Main Article: Dafuni Bureiku According to her student profile, she and Dafuni are best friends, despite being polar opposites. Trivia Edit *She was implemented in the June 1st, 2018 Build. *Beruma's name and appearance are all a reference to the character Velma Dinkley from "Scooby Doo". *Her design and name are not final.[1] *She is the only sleuth that always has a suspicious pose if Yandere Chan points the camera at her at the highest atmosphere level. Category:Characters Category:Female characters